The Night Everything Changed
by lizzieman555
Summary: a Jalice story
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE***** Alright this story is a 'Jalice' story. Or for those who have no idea what I'm talking about a Jasper and Alice story.

The Night Everything Changed

I was walking to my homeroom. All I knew was I had three minutes before I was tardy! That was the last thing I needed. So I lied I wasn't walking... more like sprinting. My homeroom teacher was the worst! If you do the tenist tiniest thing wrong detention! That was a big problem for someone like me. My name is Alice Cullen. I am a Junior in high school. My only joys in life are my older brothers Emmett and Edward. My best friend Bella. And my amazing boyfriend Jasper. Jasper and I met two years ago and we've been daiting ever sense. He was used to my 'peppy' attitude as he called it. One second I could be the happiest person on earth then the next telling my teacher to go die in a hole. I had every class with Jasper.I think the teachers are greatful of that. He is the only one who calms me down, or the only one who's sucsessful at it. Everyone else just ends up giving up and leaving me alone until I get out of my 'bratty mood'. I got to homeroom in perfect time in my opion of course. In Mrs. Peppers opion I was tardy.

"Late again Ms. Cullen?" she asked

"What? No! I'm in the classroom!" I yelled

"I'll see you tonight." she said and handed me a detention slip

"Why? I did nothing wrong! I'm on time and everything!" I objected

"Please ! I'm not in the mood today! Just take your slip and have a seat!" she yelled

"what if I don't want to!" I yelled back to her

"Alice!" Jasper said and hurried over to me. "come sit down."

I obetently followed him and sat down next to me.

I was trying to pay attention to my math lesson. But I felt sick.

"Are you okay? Your turning green!" Jasper announced

"I don't feel very good. But i'm going to make it through this hour." I assured him

That failed. I was trying to stay calm, but when the classrooms spinning all I really wanted to do was lie down. I knew I had less than a minute until threw up all over the classroom. I timidly raised my hand.

"? Can I go to the nurse?" I asked

"Not at the moment. It'll need to wait." She objected

"She's going to be sick!" Jasper said and tried to guide me out of the classroom.

"Mr. Hale! I strongly sugest you come back in here!" She yelled even though we were already down the hall.

I felt guilty. Jasper was typicly a good student. All A's, never tardy, no detentions. I just ruined that for him.

"Jazz go back to class. I'm sure your already in enough trouble." I started but he just shook his head.

"Sorry Alice, but your stuck with me." he said with a grin. I tried to grin back.

"Uh-oh." I started "umm Jasper? Trashcan Please!" I said he ran into the bathroom to grab a trash can. I was throwing up before he put it on the ground.

"shhh..." he soothed and rubbed my back

we were slowly walking to the nurse. At least I thought we were. I was to busy throwing up to make sure. The whole time Jasper was rubbing my back. Once we got to the nurse she stared us down.

"do you have a note?" she asked

He shook his head. "but we have a trash can. If that counts for anything?"

She nodded apearently it did. "I'll call your mother. Whats your last name?" she asked me. I looked at jasper. My throat hurt to much to talk.

"Alice Cullen." he said the nurse nodded and looked up my number in the computure.

"Alice hunny sit down please." he said and escorted me to the couch. I leaned on his sholder and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

I woke to the sound of a engine.

"mom?" I asked eyes closed

someone pushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes I was in the back seat of my mother's car. My head was on someone's leg. I looked up. Jasper was looking back at me.

"Morning sunshine!" he said

"Alice? Are you awake?" my mom asked

"Umm sure. At least I think so." I said they both laughed

"I have to get back to work. Your brothers will be home in four hours. Will you be okay until then?" she asked

"I'll take care of her Esme." Jasper said

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get sick." she said

"i'll be fine." he said and it was settled. Jasper was staying with me until my brothers got back.

That day Jasper was my only joy. He sat at my side all day. Either playing with my pixy cut hair or taking care of me. Every hour or so he'd take my tempature. I thought everything was fine. But everytime he took it he only sighed. But this last time was different.

"Alice! I have to get you to the hospital!" he said shocked

"whats is it?" I asked

"almost 108!" he said "come on can you stand?"

I shook my head "My daddy should be home in a hour. And the boys will be here before then. Right now I just wanna sleep."

He shook his head "Alice I really think we should get you to the hospital..." he said

"Please can I just sleep now?" I asked

"fine..." he said and I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Jaspers POV**

Alice was really conserning me. I don't know anything about fevers or anything but I don't think that was good. I watched her sleep keeping a eye on her fever for about a hour. Then it got to 110 and I got up and called the hospital hoping to get Carslie.

"Hello Forks Washington hospital. How may I help you?" a young lady asked

"Umm I'm looking for Carslie Cullen. Is he avalible?" I asked

"One second i'll see what he's doing. I belive he's in the middle of a surgery but I'll check." she said "Please hold." she said and put me on hold

a few minutes later she picked the phone back up.

"I'm sorry sir but he is. We have other doctors though. Do you want to talk to Dr. Genardy?" she asked

I cursed under my breath "No. I need to talk to Carslie! Tell him 'it's a emergency! It's Jasper and Alice needs him!'" I said

"alright one second hun i'll go get him." she said and put me on hold. I heard Alice mumble in her sleep in the other room.

"Jasper? What is it? Why does Alice need me?" Carslie asked on the line

"I'm not sure! She got sick in math and Esme came to pick us up. I've been watching her all day her fever just keeps raising. I checked it only 15 minutes ago and it was 110. she won't let me take her to you." I said paniclly

"Jasper call the boys tell them to come home. Then bring Alice to me. Alright" Carslie said

"will she be okay?" I asked worried about Alice. This wasn't just a normal fever I can tell you that right now!

" i'm not sure... but I sure hope so!" he said and hung up.

I dialed the schools number. But moved by Alice. I touched her head. Her fever was still getting higher.

" Forks Washington high school how may I help you?" a lady asked

" Emmett and Edward Cullen need to come home emeditly. It's a emergency." I said Alices eyes flickered open

"Only Parents or Legal Gardiens can pick up a student. Who is calling?" she asked

I sighed "Please Alice Cullen is very sick! told me to make sure they came home before I take her to the hospital."

"very well..." she said " they're on there way home." she said

"Jazzy?" Alice mummbled seeking my hand

I gave it to her "I'm right here Ali. Your brothers are on their way home. Can you stand or do I need to carry you to the car?" I asked

her eyes flew open "Car?" she asked

"Alice your tempature is 110 we need to get you to the hospital..." I said giving her my hand just as the boys broke through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four

**Alice**

"Ali!" Emmett said pushing Jasper out of the way

"I'm fine Em!" I said " I don't even feel sick anymore!"

"Ali your fevers 110 your sick!" Jasper said

"Why didn't you call us ealier?" Edward said and pinned Jazz to the wall... Jasper wasn't my brothers choice of boyfriend... way over protective! My parents liked him though.

"It wasn't so bad!" he said back

"I swear if she's-" Emmett started moving away from me over to him

"Leave him Alone!" I said they dropped Jazz and walked back over to me. Jazz walked infront of both of them. I could tell this annoyed them I shot a glare at them and they behaved.

"Come on Alice. I'll carry you to the car." he said and picked me up.

"I'll carry her." Emmett said

"No you'll be driving." I said

"I'll drive." Edward said

"No Emmett will be driving and I will be sitting in the back with Jasper. Understood?" I asked they both hesitated. "or I could be stuborn and argue about staying here..."

"I'll drive!" Emmett said the last thing the three of them wanted was a tantrum.

We drove to the hospital. Every now and then I would moan and Jasper would kiss my head.

"Stop!" Emmett said

"Don't listen to them Jazz your free to do what ever you want!" I said kissing his nose. He giggled

"Alice! Don't test me Alice!" Edward said "not in the mood!"

my phone buzzed next to me. "i'll get it." Jazz said this didn't bother me the tinest bit. Now if it was Edward or Emmett checking my text I would completley freak out. "It's from my sister."

"Let me see it." I said he handed me my phone.

**Rose!**

_Where are you? Weren't we supose to meet up at the movies?_

**Me!**

_Sick! Your brothers here! So is your boyfriend just BTW_

**Rose!**

_Thats why they left early! Alright well Bella says to 'get well soon and tell Edward I love him' tell Emmett I love him and to call me when you find out what the problem is 'kay?_

**Me! **

_kk_

"Edward Bella loves you and Emmett call Rose when you figure out whats wrong with me and Rose says she loves you." they both nodded

"What about me?" Jazz teased

"I love you silly!" I said and kissed his nose again.

"were here..." Emmett grumbled I sat up and opened my door then stood and regretted it. Jazz caught me. He held my hand and guided me in the building.

"Alice!" my dad said and came running towards us.

"I'm fine daddy!" I said

"No she's not." Jasper said

"Alice come with me." he said taking my hand from Jasper's

"Come on Jazz..." I said

"No Ali... he'll stay with us!" Edward said I stuck my tounge out at him.

"I'll stay with them Ali." he said I frowned but nodded.

My dad lead me to a small room.

"Alice I'm gonna take your tempature alright?" he asked I nodded

A minute later he took the termometer out of my mouth. He gasped

"Alice!" he said "it's 112" my eyes grew wide. "i'm going to check your blood. I'll be back with a I.V" I swollowed hard

I sat there almost in tears... twidling my thumbs Jasper came in the room. I looked at him the moment the tears escaped my eyes.

"Oh Alice it will be alright!" he said coming over to me

"You don't know that!" I cried he hugged me.

"I promise you!" he said and kissed me lightly. My father came back... with to I.V's. Jasper held my hand.

"Alice just look at me don't think about the needle." Jasper said I stared at him. Soon my dad left to take them to be tested.

He came back with a very depressed look on his face. "I have your results..." we looked at him for more. "Alice i'm very sad to announce that you have-"

Review! i'm not posting till I get two (more) reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hemorrhagic Fevers

Hemorrhagic fevers are illness characterized by high fever, severe bleeding, or hemorrhage, organ failure, and possibly death. The Ebola and Marburg viruses are the most common causes of this disease, according to . These two viruses usually live in animal hosts and then spread to humans who come into contact with infected body fluids, such as blood. The virus can spread from person-to-person through contact with contaminated body fluids or unsterile needles. There is no effective treatment for hemorrhagic fevers caused by the Ebola or Marburg viruses. Physicians can only provide supportive therapy and hope that the patient's immune system can fight off the disease. If the immune system fails, then death occurs within 10 days of the initial manifestation of symptoms.

Read more: .com/article/161907-list-of-deadly-diseases-viruses/#ixzz1fuUbqp4N

Hemorrhagic Fevers

Hemorrhagic fevers are illness characterized by high fever, severe bleeding, or hemorrhage, organ failure, and possibly death. The Ebola and Marburg viruses are the most common causes of this disease, according to . These two viruses usually live in animal hosts and then spread to humans who come into contact with infected body fluids, such as blood. The virus can spread from person-to-person through contact with contaminated body fluids or unsterile needles. There is no effective treatment for hemorrhagic fevers caused by the Ebola or Marburg viruses. Physicians can only provide supportive therapy and hope that the patient's immune system can fight off the disease. If the immune system fails, then death occurs within 10 days of the initial manifestation of symptoms.

Read more: .com/article/161907-list-of-deadly-diseases-viruses/#ixzz1fuUbqp4N

Hemorrhagic Fevers

Hemorrhagic fevers are illness characterized by high fever, severe bleeding, or hemorrhage, organ failure, and possibly death. The Ebola and Marburg viruses are the most common causes of this disease, according to . These two viruses usually live in animal hosts and then spread to humans who come into contact with infected body fluids, such as blood. The virus can spread from person-to-person through contact with contaminated body fluids or unsterile needles. There is no effective treatment for hemorrhagic fevers caused by the Ebola or Marburg viruses. Physicians can only provide supportive therapy and hope that the patient's immune system can fight off the disease. If the immune system fails, then death occurs within 10 days of the initial manifestation of symptoms.

Read more: .com/article/161907-list-of-deadly-diseases-viruses/#ixzz1fuUbqp4N

Hemorrhagic Fevers

Hemorrhagic fevers are illness characterized by high fever, severe bleeding, or hemorrhage, organ failure, and possibly death. The Ebola and Marburg viruses are the most common causes of this disease, according to . These two viruses usually live in animal hosts and then spread to humans who come into contact with infected body fluids, such as blood. The virus can spread from person-to-person through contact with contaminated body fluids or unsterile needles. There is no effective treatment for hemorrhagic fevers caused by the Ebola or Marburg viruses. Physicians can only provide supportive therapy and hope that the patient's immune system can fight off the disease. If the immune system fails, then death occurs within 10 days of the initial manifestation of symptoms.

Read more: .com/article/161907-list-of-deadly-diseases-viruses/#ixzz1fuUbqp4N

If the immune system fails, then death occurs within 10 days of the initial manifestation of symptoms.

Read more: .com/article/161907-list-of-deadly-diseases-viruses/#ixzz1fuV3Z51l

Chapter 4

**Alice**

"I have what?" I asked

"Hemorrhagic Fever." he repeated. We looked confused back at him. "Alice you'll need to stay here. Jasper I'll call your parents."

"I'm not leaving!" he said

"Jasper you have to go and get some rest Alice will be here in the morning." he assured him

"Alright." Jasper sighed then looked at me. "Alice if you need a single thing... anything at all if your lonley, bored or anything. Call me." I nodded

"Don't worry Jazz... i'll be fine!" I lied he nodded kissed me lightly and left.

**Jasper**

I ran home not worring if my parents were on they're way to get me or not. I needed to find out everything possible about this fever. I sat on my computer and googled '_Hemorrhagic Fevers' _I clicked on the 1st result. The first time I read it I didn't understand anything. I reread it. One sentece stuck out to me.

'_if the immune system shall fail then death will occour within ten days' _

"WHAT?" I screamed Rosalie walked in the doorway.

"You know some people are trying to sleep!" she yelled

"Sorry Rose gotta run!" I said and stood up.

"Um no your staying here!" she said I ignored her and ran out of the house. My first thought was 'run!' I kept seeing thoose awful words again and again '_if the immune system shall fail then death will occour within ten days.' _I kept running until I reached the hospital then ran through the doors Edward and Emmett were asleep in the loby. I ran past them straight Alice's room. Carslie was standing next to her and she was asleep.

"Jasper shouldn't you be home asleep?" he asked

"Do you know about this thing?" I asked he nodded

"I'm afraid there's no cure." he said "were trying our hardest to keep her immune system up but there's no garentee." I moved closer to her.

"I'm not typicaly allowed to do this but." he started I stared egar for more "Jasper will you stay with her tonight? Just until it's time for school, Alice won't be going of course but you still need a education." I nodded rapidly

"Yes of course! I won't leave her side all night!" I assured him he nodded and left and we were alone.

I sat down on the chair next to her and slowly fell asleep Alice woke me up.

"Jasper." she said stroking my face. "Wake up time to go to school." I opened my eyes.

"Alice please stay... alive" I struggled with the last word "until I get back from school." she looked confused.

"Jazz this is just a little desiese nothing that will kill me." she said Ir just looked at her. "Your parents are here." I stood up took one last look at her. She looked too fragile lying on the hospital bed. She didn't look like _my_ Alice. I walked out of the hospital room.

I purposly dragged myself to class a little slower than normal. But I got there before I was tardy thankfully. I sat in the back of class until it started.

"Alright let's see!" said "it looks like Alice is tardy again..." the way she said it made me annoyed.

"No." I said she looked at me

"No?" she asked

"She's not tardy! She's absent!" I yelled looked at me confused then sighed and smiled

"Is she ditching?" she asked I stood up emidently.

"No! She's not tardy nor ditching! She's sick!" she opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off "She's not faking either! She's really sick! So sick she's in the hospital! And if her immune system fails the she'll die within ten days! She has Hemorrhagic Fever! If you don't belive me then call the hospital they'll tell you the same thing!" I had never been this mad I turned and noticed everyone was staring at me.

"Please take your seat ." she said firmly. I sat down and tried to not think.

Alice was the only thing on my mind all day. Belive it or not I had my phone in my pocket. That never happens! It buzzed in my pocket.

**Alice 3 **

_what am I missing?_

**Me!**

_I really don't know I havent been paying much attention.:P_

**Alice 3**

_thats not like you. Well obiviously you paid attention to homeroom._

**Me!**

_what?_

**Alice 3 **

_I got a call this morning..._

"Mr. Hale?" asked my eighth hour teacher Mr. Jackson

"Yes Mr. Jackson?" I asked counting down the minutes until I could leave.

"Are you using a cellular device?" he asked

"Umm..." I started the bell rang.

I stood up someone grabbed my shoulder I turned.

"Saved by the bell." Emmett Alice's sister said "need a ride?" I nodded

"umm sure? Going to the hospital?"i asked he nodded.

We walked to his jeep and I sat down on the passenger side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Jasper**

I sat in the front seat of Emmett's car. We were stuck in traffic. Just my luck! To top that off it was really akward! Then I realized something.

"Emmett? What brought this on?" I asked

"Well I walked by Peppers room today and saw your whole speech. Then you almost got in trouble in with ... and I saw you texting my sister! You never do anything like that. Never!" he said "What do you know I don't?"

"What do you mean?" I asked "About the fever?" he noddded "Well I googled it and there's no cure, and if her immune system fails..."

"What happens?" he asked egarly "WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY BABY SISTER?"

"She'll die." I said glumly. He looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked "why am I the last to find out! Does Rose know?" he asked all these questions. We finally started moving again I think he was going a little bit faster to the hospital now.

"Emmett thats only of her immune system fails... that's unlikely." I said then added "thank God." he grinned.

We finally got to the hospital it was crazy! I found Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Edward, my parents, and Bella's dad Charlie.

"Hi what's going on?" I asked

"Where have you been we've been trying to get a hold of you for ten minutes!" Bella said

I checked my pockets. Sure enough no phone.

"I left my phone at school" I said "whats the matter?" I asked

"We got a call. Like twenty minutes ago. And-" Esme started

"Were done. Alice is back in her room." Carslie interuppted.

"What happened?" Emmett and I both said

"Jasper she wants to see you." he said I ran to her room

"Alice are you-" I started there were three doctors circling her. "Alice?" she looked very weak she tried to smile but I could tell it pained her. I walked over to her.

"I'm fine Jazz." she said three doctors stared at her.

"Ali i'm not stupid." I said and turned to the doctors "What happened?" I had a sad feeling I knew the answer.

"Her immune system failed." the first doctor said

So sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be SUPER DUPER LONG! but I really wanted to end it here... BECAUSE IM MEAN! haha but review? thx!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jasper**

I sunk down into the chair next to Alice's bed in tears normaly I never cry. This isn't one of those times. She grabbed my face.

"Jasper what do you know that I don't?" she asked

"Alice this isn't good!" I said she laughed

"None of this is good Jazz!" she giggled "but what about my immune system?"

"Ms. Cullen if someone with the fever's immune system fails then within ten days they'll die." the second doctor said

"What?" she yelled

"Ali. It'll be..." I started she glared at me "Ali I promise..." there were no words to fit. "I'm sorry."

she patted my cheek

"Jazz..." she closed her eyes. I saw a tear slip down her face. "i'm not ready to leave you." I stood up.

"And i'm not ready for you to be out of my life." I said kissing her. Someone laughed we both looked up.

"Did I interuppt something?" Edward asked

"Yes now leave." Alice said turning back to me

"No... it's fine." I said

"Alice this is serious! There's no time to waste. We have to-" he started

"Edward, I know about this. Between now and ten days I'll die." she said I griminsed and she grabbed my hand "and I know how I want to spend them." she looked at me.

"Alice! What are you saying?" Bella yelled coming in the door

"That I would be happy if I would die right now. I mean scince i'm with everyone I love." she said.

I heard Esme and Carslie talking in the halway.

"There isn't a cure?" she asked

"There never has been." he replied Rose and Emmett came in the hospital room

"What's up little sis?" Emmett asked

"Just sitting here." she said

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked

"Umm I can't really do anything Emmett?" she sighed "Oh wait on second thought a nap would be good." everyone nodded then left. I was on my way out when she called me.

**Alice**

"Jazz." I cried. He walked back over to me

"Yeah Ali?" he asked

"will you wait?" I asked he looked confused so I spoke in a rushed wisper "Jazzy... I'm irreagularly tired. I think if I just close my eyes then-"

"NO!" he cried "no Ali please don't say that!"

"Jazz why not just get it over with? We all know it's gonna happen!" she yelled

"Alice Cullen. I will not let you die. I promise you that!" he yelled back

"Well I can't help it!" I cried "Please Jazz... I don't want to leave you like this!" I felt a tear escape down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Alice." he sighed sitting down on his favorited chair. We talked for forever.

Then I yawned he looked at the clock it was eleven o'clock.

"Go to sleep Ali." he said and kissed me "I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jazzy never forget that." I said closing my eyes. The last image I saw was his face.

Then I was forever with him in my happy place.

**Jasper**

I must have doze off because when I woke everything was silent. Everything was silent! I looked at the monitor it was black. Alice was pale. I simply closed my eyes and cried I stood up and walked out of the room to where I found Nine people sleepy. Emmett and Edward looked at me with tired eyes.

"Why'd you leave her?" Emmett asked

I just shook my head. Suddenly everyone was aleart.

"Is she?" Esme started I just looked out the window. I walked out the door I could not stand being here anymore.

I ran to the park and climbed a tree to the highest point possible I felt the branch for a remainder of what I carved two years ago. I found it. It was a heart. With four letters in it. I rubbed my hand across it.

I remebered when I carved it.

"Jazz!" Alice had yelled "is this legal?"

"Ali it's fine no one will see it except us!" I said she giggled and gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled at this memory wishing It could happen again. I heard a laugh I opened my eyes in the tree next to mine there was a couple they were laughing

"Make it atleast look good!" the girl giggled

"Sarah it looks fine!" he said and kissed her.

I forced my eyes away it was too painful to see. I climbed down from the tree and decided to go for a walk. I saw kids climbing tree. I kept walking. I decided that I was probally in trouble and should go back to the hospital. I was after all already ditching... those were thoughts I never dreamed I would think. I walked back slower than normal. When I got to the hospital everyone was crying even my parents. Who never really talked to her.

"Jasper!" Bella cried "where have you been."

"I'm fine!" I snapped

"Bella..." Edward said "leave him alone."

my sister ran up to me crying. "Jasper!" she sobbed into my shirt. I pulled her closer. I found myself crying too.

**** **sad chapter right? I have to admit I was crying and trying not to focus on the words I was typing! sorry it was oober sad.!**


End file.
